Chasing Chance
by mmdlove
Summary: My names Renesmee, I just turned 18 & I'm hiding the biggest secret ever. I hate the very person that has imprinted on me. Jacob Black. I can't love him. Cullen women don't do mutts. Plus the new boy Chance, he's everything I want. How do I UNimprint myself from Jacob? Author note: This story is only rated M because I'm not sure where I'm going to go with it yet, or how far.
1. Chapter 1

"Journal Entry #23: Every day is the same. I'm so aggravated! See, I have a secret I can't tell because I don't want to hurt anyone. My family has worked so hard at being on good terms with the wolf pack. But 18 years ago, on the eve of my birth, Jacob Black imprinted on me. Trust me, I know the legend of how I'm supposed to love him because he's sired to me & only me for eternity. Truth is, I hate him. I'd rather watch paint dry. I don't have any feelings for him; he's just some annoying boy who grew up loving my mother. & if my mother didn't send a big enough sign when she threw her crazy right hook into his face; well let me just say that we Cullen women do not love mutts. My mom Bella was livid with Jacob when he imprinted on me, & curse my father Edward for finding it amusing. It's completely disgusting. I continue to get older unlike my mother & father. I wish I didn't have too. I want to live forever just like my entire family. I want to have kids, a husband, a cute little home with a pond, as well as a garden. I suppose my parents love story sort of fuels me to want everything my mother has gotten. Although my mom tells me that Jake is the only one who can give me kids. I don't believe this. There are other people in the world. Although I know what mom means, she means if I fall for a vampire I can't have kids. I'm not accepting this though. Not at all. Remember mom, "She's grows every single day" which means I can have children. Enough of that for now though. I'll write you later after twilight. Hopefully today is amazing."

As I close my laptop I hear mom yelling at me to get out the door or I'll be tardy for my first class. Senior year will be the best, I can just feel it in my being. I woke up early so I looked extra cute. After all, you only make one first impression, & if there are any cute boys, you better believe I want to make myself known in hopes of getting out from under Jake's smothering feelings. I shut my light off in my room & stride down the hall, my hair bouncing off my back in soft curls. I love when my hair cooperates. Mom is in the kitchen, it smells like grandma Swan's French toast recipe. Oh I so hope! It's my favorite thing in the entire world & I love when mom makes it.

"Hey mom!" I say enthusiastically.

"Hello darling, are you ready for last first day of high school? I made your favorite for breakfast by the way! Just like grandma Swan use to make for me."

"Oh mom this just makes my day even better, although I'm still upset you're making _him _take me. Can't I drive myself? Aunty Alice bought me a new car for my birthday & everything, yet you & father haven't let me touch it. It's been collecting dust for 2 months now! & it's my favorite color, lime green! Mom, pleeeeaaaaaseeee!"

"Renesmee, enough! Jacob is taking you, end of story."

Mom's still worried about the new vampires that have recently moved to Forks this summer. My dad's met with them as well as Grandpa Carlisle, & they say they're harmless & that they also feed on animal blood, but mom has some eerie feeling about them I suppose. Just as mom's complaining draws to an end, dad walks in. Great! If dad sees mom & I arguing over the Jacob thing again, I'm sure dad's never going to let me do anything ever again, or better yet, drive my new car.

"Edward, please tell your daughter why we're making Jake take her to school." Mom said as she finished my breakfast.

"Nessie, come on now, you know your mothers reasons. Please just listen…"

I stop him right there in his tracks. NESSIE! HE DID NOT JUST….!

"DON'T call me Nessie! How long am I going to be sheltered from these vampires? They're never going to leave, they LIVE here, & I'm a vampire too, I can handle MYSELF!"

As the silence fell once more my parents looked at me in shock. I had never yelled at my parents before but dad called me Nessie! & that's what Jake calls me. Hell, Jake made up that name for me & I **loathe** it! I want no tie to that boy what so ever! I stand completely frozen in place. Why am I even still here? I need to leave, go to school, see my friends & clear my head. I grab my backpack & I look to my left, there on the little wooden rack with the silver hooks hangs MY car keys. I stand there for another second, but I must move quick before my dad reads my thoughts. Then, at the speed of light I run, grab the keys, & bolt. Ha! Try and catch me now mom & dad. As I fly out the door I see Jake walking up the path, crap! I've got to ditch him. He'll try to stop me. Think Renesmee, THINK! The garden! That's it, if I take the garden path, I can make it to Grandma & Grandpa Cullen's quicker & that's where my car is. As I sprint through the garden I catch a glimpse of Dad running out the front door to Jake. Hopefully to tell him, "Never come back here!" Ohh who am I kidding they're probably devising a plan to ground me again. Last time I pulled a stunt like this they cut me off from the entire human population for the entire summer, as well as threatening to send me to the Volturi for the summer. Dad has a temper I just don't want to mess with, but today, today he crossed the line.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally reach the girls' garage, the very one Alice, Esme, Rosalie, & I all painted pink this summer when I had gotten grounded. I put in the code & the big steel door roars open. & there it sits my sleek, shiny, lime green Porsche. Just like Aunty Alice's yellow one. I hurry, get in the car, throw my backpack on the passenger seat, put the car in reverse, & back out of the garage. As I try to make my escape, I see Rosalie standing on the porch. She's looking at me with her wry smile, & I know I'm not in trouble by her. In fact Rose & I have this special bond. Rose is the bad girl side in me. & she understands me. Maybe I can tell her about Jake. No, don't think about this now Renesmee, you much get out of here! Just like that, I'm snapped back to reality, I turn my baby around & peal out of the drive to 53rd street. This high is electric, or maybe it's the car. Yes, it must be. I feel so free driving it. I can't believe I'd been missing out on THIS! I speed faster than I should but after all, Grandpa Swan is the police chief, & I'm sure he could help out his only granddaughter. I pull into school 15 minutes later than I should have, after taking a detour or two, & everyone's staring at me. I park my beauty, grab my backpack, get out of the car, & head for my group of friends. When I walk up to them, my two best friends Ana & Kylie, as well as Nick, Dakota, Chris, Sierra, & Konner are all staring at me with open mouths. They didn't mutter a word, so after a minute I give in.

"Is something on my face? My make-up is it messed up? What's wrong!?" I stutter through.

"You, you look so different, liberated, & your car, where in the hell did you get that? Why didn't you pick us up this morning?!" That would be Kylie, firing off at the mouth a million miles a minute.

I love her, but sometimes her hair brain rambling goes on a tad bit longer than needed. Thank the lord she's pretty though. Kylie has always looked like a model, with her pin straight brown hair so long she could probably sit on it & her bright green eyes. Kylie's the only girl who can pull off a red lip & always look sexy. The boys love her. Then there's Ana. She's also pretty with her bleach blonde hair & sapphire eyes, but she's got brains. She's so smart that it blows my mind. Last year she held perfect report card, nothing but an A+. I still don't know how she does it. Ohh & the boys, Nick, Dakota, Chris, & Konner, I've grown up with them since forever. They always keep us laughing. Last but not least, Sierra, Ana's twin. She's the reason in all this. She's always got her head on straight, & she helps us all when we need it.

"I feel different" I tell them. "I think it has to do with my morning. Mom's hounding me again about so many things, finally it all broke me this morning & I just snapped. It's crazy. Tell you about it at lunch?"

Just as I finish talking the first bell rings, which means if I'm going to make it across Forks High's campus in time for my Horticulture class, I'd better go now. I start taking long quick strides towards class when Kylie calls from behind me,

"Renesmee, this isn't over. We're going to talk about all this!"

"Didn't think it was love. See you at lunch." I shout back.

With that all wrapped up till 4 period lunch, I'm rushing through the halls trying to get to the senior locker section. I'm almost there when my eyes lock on to him. Who the hell is that, & why have I never seen him before? He's tall, 6 ft. 5 in. maybe? He's got this brown hair that looks like silk. & his green eyes pierce me like a bullet. I look down at my hands, they're quivering immensely. This has never happen to me before. I look back up into the crowd of people, he's gone. Where did he go? I need to know him. Maybe he'll be at my lunch I'll look for him then. For now I need to hurry to my locker & get to class before Mrs. Hillinburg gives me a detention.


	3. Chapter 3

I plunged into my seat just as the finale bell pulls me back from my thoughts of man I earlier saw. Mrs. Hillinburg is late. Typical for her, yet she wants us all on time. Why do I even bother anymore? I turn to my left to talk to Kelsey, one of my acquaintances, & as I do I catch her jaw pop open. Looking at her in the strangest ways, I follow her gaze to the door of the class. It's him. Mr. No-name-let-me-stare-you-down-then-leave walks in not even bothering to look my way, he lifts his head slightly to look for a seat, go figure the only one that's left is right in front of me. Perfect, so now, not only do I get to figure him out, I don't have to have his eyes pierce through me the entire year. Can this day get any worse. I spoke to soon, the trembling is back.

"Shit!" I whisper under my breath just as he's sitting down in front of me.

He must have heard me, because his head whipped around.

"Excuse me?" Oh god, he speaks with the voice of an angel.

I look up at him through my black mascaraed lashes.

"Hello to you too." He whispers.

Aww crap Renesmee, say something, anything!

"I saw you this morning by the lockers." It all pours out of my mouth in a blur.

Welp! You've done it this time Renesmee, keep talking that fast & he'll think you aspire to be a rapper.  
"Typically people go to their lockers before first period." Even better, he's a smart ass.

"I, I, I mean you must be new here because I've never seen you before." Stop choking Cullen.

"Actually, I am. My family & I moved here this summer." No, no, no, no!

Thankfully Mrs. Hillinburg barged in at the most opportune time. I still haven't gotten his name, though his name was the least of my issues. He must be in the family of new vampires that just moved to town. I've got to figure this out quick. Like today quick, because I think I'm falling hard. Mom's not going to like this. Although… maybe if I can convince her he's not dangerous like she thinks. That word, _dangerous_, that's why she doesn't want me near him, she must think he's a killer. Oh god, this isn't good. I need to talk to Alice. Maybe she can see something.

After class is over he doesn't move, the class starts to file into the halls as well as Mrs. Hillinburg. She's probably off to the teacher's lounge to get another Krispy Cream that she doesn't need. I gather my things, sling my purse over my shoulder, & start to get up to walk out. As I start to walk past him, he encircles his thumb & middle finger around my wrist, gentle tugging me until I turn to face him. He rises not letting go of my wrist, staring straight into my soul with his eyes the color of the long grass in the meadow behind my house. I wait, hoping he says something soon because all I can do is stand here struggling to keep my knees from collapsing out from under my shaking body. He's got this calming feature to him, so I didn't believe he was going to harm me, yet I don't know why he makes me so nervous. No one has ever affected me this way.

"Can I talk to you after school?" Finally he speaks.

"Um, I, I don't think that's a good idea, I kind of had an argument with my parents this morning, & I need to go home after school, you know, make things right." Whoa, good job Ness. Way to seamlessly pull off an excuse.

"Are you free tomorrow then? After school?" He murmured ever so softly.

"I'll think about it. I really need to settle things with my parents first. Can I get back to you?"

"Sure! Here's my number, just text me if you can? My names Chance by the way."

I take the ripped piece of paper from between his long fingers.

"I will text you if I can. See you later!" Escape now Ness. Here's your chance.

I start to walk away but he still has my wrist encased between his fingers.

"You never told me your name, love."

Did he just call me love? He smiles a little half smile at me.

"Renesmee Cullen" I divulge the information.

Hoping now that he'll let me go because I'm seriously going to be late for my 2nd block history class, I give him one last look. He was gazing down, but when I looked at him, his head snapped up. Once more his eyes cutting me straight to the core, he stares at me for was feels like forever, then with the same grace he captured my wrist, he releases it. I turn on my heels & head for the door, but just before I walk out I hear something from behind me, close behind me.

"Renesmee, please consider it. I'd really like to get to know you. You intrigue me."

With that I had to leave before his words crumbled me right there on the ground. He said I intrigue him? How? Really, I'm nothing special. I'm just some girl trying to escape her fate with some nasty mutt who use to think my father was a leech, & that my mother was selling her soul to the devil by marrying Edward & becoming a vampire. My parents, I love them so. I really do need to think of how to fix things. Especially if I want them to see things my way. Maybe I can reason with dad. Or talk to Grandpapa Carlisle about all this. He is very wise when it comes to these things, & I trust him to listen to me & keep my secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I knew it the last bell had rung & school was over. In total I had 5 out of my 7 classes with Chance. All throughout the day he kept staring at me like he was trying to read a book with no words. At one point I almost asked him if he wanted a picture. I went to my locker threw the remaining of my books in, & headed for the parking lot. When I finally reached the spot where my car was, 3 people were standing between my car & a silver Volvo parked next to it. Mom, Dad, & Jake. Wow! For a moment I compute the situation in my head. After many seconds, I finally strut over to where they're standing. Gotta love my parents, the only ones who have a subtle way of being the most livid people on the planet.

"Hello mother." I say calmly, trying to sense how upset they are.

"Renesmee, give your keys to Jake & get in your car!" That would be mom, right out of the gate putting the noose around my life. Still clutching my keys tightly in my left hand, I look from mom, to dad, & back to mom once more. Yup she's pissed. I can sense dad is filing through my thoughts. Talk about invasion of privacy! Sometimes I wish this family was normal but it's anything but.

"Bella, get in the car, let's go, Jake can handle it from here." Oh dad, you know this is the biggest punishment ever don't you? Hence why you're making me do it, I'm certain.

As my parents turn to get in the Volvo, Jake looks at me with a calm clarity.

"Nessie, let's go!" JAKKKEEEEE! God will he STOP calling me that!? Will EVERYONE stop calling me that?!

I lethally walk over to where Jake is lounging on my car, put my lips right next to his ear & whisper, "Call me Nessie once more & I'll rip you in so many pieces they won't even find all of your remains. Do I make myself clear dog? & get off my car!"

Jake jolts upright & off my car just as my father whips around & charges towards me, his face halting mere centimeters from mine, eyes blazing.

"You are testing me today child! You are not going to be defiant. Am I understood? Your mother, Jake, & this whole family are nothing but good to you. I will not have you running around ruining this life we worked so hard to make for you here. You mother almost died bringing you into this world! You should be thankful!"

"I'll see you Saturday Renesmee!" Mom spits out. Saturday, what does mom mean Saturday? That's 2 days from now! Where is Jake taking me?

My parents get in the car, a pull out of the school parking lot. I watch their car till it disappears. Still holding my car keys, I look at Jake who has his hand out stretched toward me. At first I think he wants to hold my hand, but then my mind quickly catches up. Mutt wants my keys. Um, hell no!

"If you think you're going to drive my baby after you so rudely insulted me, you've got another thing coming!"

"Ness, if I remember correctly you just threatened me. Give me the keys!"

"Get in the damn car Jake; you've got a lot of explaining to do!"

I didn't take no for an answer. I walked to the driver's side, & before getting in I look back at Jake who has yet to move.

"You can stand there all day if you'd like, but you have about 3 seconds before I leave you in the parking lot."

Jake quickly turned got in the car & snapped his seat belt on. Good, because I wasn't prepared to fight with another soul today. I get in; twist the key in the ignition & fire up this powerhouse of a car, backing out of my parking space & leaving FHS's parking lot. I drive towars the Quileute Reservation. After a good 10 minutes, I look over at Jake & he's staring at the dash.

"Jake why did my parents say they'd see me tomorrow?"

He stares for another two minutes before answering me. This must be good, because I can read it on his face; he thinks I'm going to lose it once I find out.

"Well this morning after you left, your dad talked to me & asked me what we should do about you. We were reminiscing about when you were little & I was always the anecdote to calming you down, or getting you to behave. He thinks it might help if you get back to your roots & spend some quality time with me. Your father & mother suggested that you stay with me for the next few days, especially since it's supposed to be sunny. They've already called you off school so we're all set."

"NO, we are not all set! I do not love you! Do you get that? I don't have feelings for you. I'm sorry if you imprinted on me or whatever kind of freaky little love connection you think we have but this is the end right here! You better rapidly UN-imprint yourself because you're becoming the biggest pain in my ass!"

Jake's head rises meeting my eyes. Something's changed his eye look different, lifeless.

"It just happened, didn't it?" I murmur. "I was the key to it all along wasn't I?"

"Yes."

Thank god I'm a second away from Jake's house because I've had enough of him today. I got what I wanted. Maybe now he'll leave me alone & let me get on with my life, WITHOUT him. Pulling into the gravel drive, Jake turns to me.

"Renesmee, I hope you can still get along with me, for Edward & Bella's sake."

I look out my windshield at the sky. The rain is beginning to trickle down laying a cool blanket of rain drops on everything in sight. I don't know what to say to Jake so I continue to stare. Finally I'm tugged back to reality as I hear my passenger door shut. Jake is gone. I sit there staring lifeless. Then I get an idea. I pick up my phone & send a text.

**Me**: I'd like to talk. Are you free now?

A second later my phone dings.

**Chance:** Yeah! Do you want me to pick you up?

**Me:** No, I'm already out. Where do you want to me?

**Chance:** Is my house okay?

**Me:** Sure.

**Chance:** I'll GPS you my address.

**Me:** Okay! See you in 15. (:

My car glides backwards out of the gravel drive & in the direction of the address Chance sent me.


End file.
